Separation
by CUtopia
Summary: We know that Hagrid was devastated when Norberta had to leave Hogwarts. But how is her point of view of that situation during the "Philosopher's Stone"?


Quidditch League Season 4 – Round 4: Wigtown Wanderers vs. Ballycastle Bats

 **Task:** Write from the point of view of the creature you choose. Min 900 words.

 **Creature:** Dragon

Okay. Yes, dragons are aware of many things around them. Because they are more intelligent than humans XD It just makes it easier here.

And before anyone picks on it, let's just accept that Norberta knows that she is a female, in contrast to dear Hagrid.

A big thanks to my fellow team mates, Firefly and Dina, for beta-ing this :)

* * *

 **Separation**

She could feel that something was going on, that Hagrid and his tiny friends that helped him take care of her were planning something. And hell, it made her feel uncomfortable. Wasn't it already enough that Hagrid always seemed to misinterpret the signs she was trying to give him? Why had he been so surprised when she had bitten the taller one of his tiny friends when he had come too close to her? Honestly, she hadn't meant to do it, and she hoped that Hagrid wasn't mad with her, but he really had to stop trying to cuddle with her.

It wasn't that she didn't like Hagrid. He took care of her with a lot of engagement and enthusiasm, though it was a little bit too much enthusiasm sometimes. She knew that he felt extremely fond of her and wanted her to have everything she needed, and of course she was aware that he only wanted the best for her. And as she lacked any other caregivers, he was the only person she could orientate herself on. Of course, she returned his feelings, she was thankful that he made all this effort, and she considered him as a really important person in her still young life.

But well, he seemed to ignore that she wasn't the same species as him (and well, that had been more than obvious from the moment she had cracked that egg of hers open). Her ways were different, and she was acting on entirely different instincts than him, but he always seemed to forget about that fact. He fussed over her just that tiny bit too much – something that really made her aggressive sometimes. However, no matter how many times she snapped after his hand to make him stop when he tried to cuddle or pet her, he didn't get it. Every single time, he just made this deep sound, and his body would shake while his dark eyes gleamed in amusement and affection. Sometimes, only sometimes, she felt hostile towards him for being so oblivious towards her nature, towards her passionate and wild being. And yes, from time to time, she would even sulk, just to see if he was getting any clue. Though she should have known that this was doomed to remain a fruitless attempt in communication.

However, even though they had their difficulties here and there, she hadn't once felt the desire to leave him. Hagrid was all she had, and he was her family. He gave her the feeling of being wanted, and that she was important to him. That she had a place in this world. And in the end, the good moments outweighed the bad ones. Whenever she was particularly mad at him, she would simply remember with how much joy he looked at her, even when she had behaved badly. She would think of the excellent blood and whiskey cocktails he regularly fed her, and she would recall how much she enjoyed listening to his calm voice when he talked to her, even though she wasn't able to understand a single word of his.

Unfortunately, she learned that nothing lasts forever, no matter how good it may feel or how dear the situation and the persons in it are to you.

It was dark outside when Hagrid's tiny friends were coming over. Over the whole day, Hagrid had acted odd, and as it had started to dawn, she had noticed that his eyes were filled with tears. And as he put a basket onto the table next to her and started to snivel heavily, everything became clear.

He was sending her away. He didn't want her anymore. He was going to outcast her, even though it was obvious that he didn't really want to do it. His pain and sorrow was openly showing, and she wished she knew a way to show him that he didn't have to do this. Whatever the problem was, she would do anything so she could stay with him. There simply had to be a way!

The realisation hit her, and it stung agonizingly in her heart – he had given up fighting for her. He was simply surrendering to whichever circumstances were causing this situation, and that was breaking her heart. Additionally, he made it hard for her to feel angry towards him because he was starting to cry as he put her into the basket and gently placed a blanket and her stuffed toy in it next to her.

Where would she be brought? Would she ever see him again? She didn't want to lose the only friend she had; she wanted to stay with him...

But it was in vain, and she knew that a riot would change nothing. He wouldn't be able to understand her signs and her hisses, and maybe he wouldn't even be sad anymore that she was being brought away.

Therefore, she decided to stay calm and quiet, accepting her fate with a heavy heart, and if she had been able to cry like him, she would have. For a second, she wished she was able to express her thoughts like that, but she was a dragon, and dragons don't cry.

The only tiny bit of solace was the last time their gazes met. Hagrid's dark eyes were shimmering with tears, and she could see his pain. And it really comforted her that in this moment, he seemed to be able to recognise that she shared his feelings. At least now, their attempted communication was working, if only once, for the very first and the very last time.


End file.
